You Don't Own Me
by AzulDreamer
Summary: Sasuke has been back to Kanoha for a few months now, and he has had enough of guys looking and hitting on what is his. So, he comes in and claims Sakura as his, but Sakura has other plans for him...Excerpts... "Because Sakura, you are mine and no one else besides me will touch you.".. "You don't own this Uchiha".. 'You don't know what's coming at you Sasuke' Sakura thought
1. Prelogue

**I want to thank you for reading. This is something I came up with today, so what do you think? Should I continued?**

**This is my second fanfic, and first SasuxSaku fanfiction so I do appreciate it a lot and it makes me want to continue when people review.**

**PS: I'm trying the 3****rd**** point of view for the first time so if it's shaky and you have some comments on how I could improve it, please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**I do not own Naruto, all rights go to their respective writers.**

**Enjoy,**

Prelogue

_What does that bastard think he is doing?_

_How dare he leer lasciviously at Sakura? _Sasuke observed the man with malice from the chair at the ramen shop that he was sharing with Naruto.

He looked and looked as Sakura laughed at the words the man spoke, apparently oblivious to the look she was receiving from said man.

Sasuke was filled with rage and almost lost it when he saw the man place his hand on Sakura's back, and little by little attempt to slip it down to grab her butt.

_I have had enough, I'm going to pound this man to the ground for touching what's MINE. _Sasuke thought as he smirked promising pain to come.

"So Teme, Hinata was like…." Naruto spoke loudly in excitement, but Sasuke preoccupied with thoughts of how to hurt the bastard flashed out of his spot and appeared a foot behind Sakura.

The man hadn't even notice the new person that had joined them before his hand was ripped from Sakura's mid back and crushed in Sasuke tight grip.

"Auggg" cried out the guy in pain, while his free hand made a disappointing attempt to pry Sasuke hand off.

Sakura turn around surprised, faced Sasuke, and yelled "What the hell Sasuke!?"

Completely ignoring Sakura, Sasuke spoke with venom in his words "I recommend you turn around and scram out of my sight before I break your hand"

As soon as Sasuke let go of his hand, he ran away like his life depended on it, which it probably did.

With the annoyance gone, Sasuke directed his attention to the pink hair girl that he had internally claimed for himself.

"Well?" Sakura stared at him waiting for an explanation; impatiently tapping her fingers on her waist.

"Well what?" he asked back with a bored expression.

"What the hell was that about!?"

"He was touching you?"

"So, I can handle myself. Why do you care anyways?" Sakura answer back, while leaning on her right foot giving him a confused look.

_Uggh, this is annoying… oh to hell with it! _Sasuke thought.

Determined to finally make it known, Sasuke suddenly wrapped his arm around Sakura and brought her air tight to his chest and whispered "Because Sakura, you are mine and no one else besides me will touch you."

_His? His? He is gone for years and thought of me as an annoying fan girl, and he thinks he can just come back and claim me as his? Then he has another think coming his way _Sakura thought, smirking at the last part.

"Aughhh" was all Sasuke said as Sakura's right leg made contact with his precious Uchiha jewels.

Having to let go because of the pain Sakura was able to get out of his grip and walked away.

Sakura stopped on her walk, turn around, and said with a smirk on her face "You don't own this Uchiha and if you want a chance at restoring your clan I suggest you put some ice on that"

She then proceeded to walk away, but she didn't notice the smirk that had come over said Uchiha.

"Fine Sakura we will do it your way" he chuckle as he thought _It looks like Sakura needs to be taught a lesson._

XXXxxxXXX

"OMG! Ino, and then he just went all ape man on me saying I'm his and blah blah bla" Sakura wined over the counter of the flower shop to her friend.

"Look Saks, did you get too much sun today because he couldn't possibly be Sasuke?" Ino laughed out loud while working on a rose arrangement.

"I'm 100% sure it was him, besides I also suspected that it wasn't him so I check his chakra"

"Well, what are you going to do?" Ino asked back.

"I don't know, I basically told kicked him in the balls and told him no" Sakura sighed and looked down to her shoes.

"Being that it's Sasuke, I doubt that he will just give up" Ino said while looking at Sakura with an amused face.

_She's probably right. What am I gonna do about this? I'm am no ones to own._

_**That's right! **_Screams inner Sakura

"You know what I would do Saks?" Ino stated grasping Sakura's attention.

Once Ino realized that Sakura was all ears she continued, "Since Sasuke is not giving up and you're in love with him…"

"AM NOT" Sakura screamed.

"Are so" Ino laughed.

"NO, I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"NO, I"AM NOT!"

"Ok let's stop, we're no longer 13 years old."

"But I'm really not, I mean I really did love him in the past and now I just don't know how I feel about him after everything that has happen" Sakura answered back while thinking about all the time she spent loving Sasuke.

"All I heard was that you don't know, not that you didn't love him. Anyways, if I were you I would have my fun with Sasuke and maybe in the process you could find your answer as to whether you still love him" Ino said smiling at her finished arrangement.

"What do you mean have fun?" Sakura ask confusedly.

Ino leaned next to Sakura's ear and whispered with a smirk "Well if Sasuke wants you, make him go crazy over that ass of yours. So much that all he can think is how much he will do anything to get you into his bed"

"INO!" was all Sakura could exclaim as her face was flushed red with embarrassment.

XXXXxxxXXXX

Sakura massage all her sore muscles as she entered her bedroom. It had been a long day at the hospital and all she wanted was to snuggle into her bed.

But fate had other plans for her as she was suddenly shoved into the bed by a dark figure.

"Whaa" she didn't finish her sentence as she was stun to silence by whom she found on top of her.

"Sakura, it's time for some of you punishment" Smirked Sasuke as he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, while holding her body down leaning down against hers shoving his pelvis into her.

_I can feel her hot core. UMmm I am going to enjoy this._

Sakura was immediately going to shove him off of her but remember Ino's words.

_You don't know what's coming at you Sasuke_ Sakura thought, smirking as she started to hatch a plan in her head.

**So, should I continued? Please Review and tell me you thoughts.**


	2. I own you

**HI everyone! It has been awhile. Hope you like this chapter and where the stories going,**

**Tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1

_You don't know what's coming at you Sasuke,_ Sakura thought, smirking as she started to hatch a plan in her head.

Sasuke slowly lowered his head inch by inch until his lips came into contact with Sakura's. Both were overcome with great desire at feeling of the other's soft lips moving against their own.

The kiss that once started slow and gentle was now becoming hot and demanding. A burning sensation sent shivers down their bodies as Sasuke's hand traced down Sakura's throat to her breast.

"Auhhg" Sakura moaned away from the kiss as Sasuke's hand gave her left breast a hard, sensual squish.

"If you like that just wait and see what my mouth can do to it, and other parts" Sasuke smirked down at the still constrained Sakura.

Slowly and ever so gently, Sasuke left kiss mark down Sakura's throat, and with each one a new wave of pleasure was sent down to her very core. It wasn't long before Sasuke had her dripping wet down there, while her must intimate place began to pulse with anticipation.

_Huh? Wait what? Focus Sakura, the point of this is not to end up in bed with him._ Thought Sakura.

Finally brought to reality, Sakura was shaken as she felt the ripping of fabric. She watched, and couldn't help but moan as Sasuke's mouth hovered over her breast while his hand touched her breast in wonderful ways.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered trying to get his attention, and that seemed to do it as his smirking face came up to mine.

"Oh no Sakura, you know that's not my name" he whispered while brushing his lips against mines, but pulling away so she couldn't kiss them.

"What?" She asked confused by his words, _huh? What is he talking about?_

"Come on Sa-Ku-Ra, you know my name" Sasuke said, purring out Sakura's name.

"Sasuke-Kun?" She whispered

"Good girl" He said, while rolling his hips into Sakura causing her _to moan loudly._

"Sasuke-kun, it's not fair. You get to have all the fun" Sakura wined while reaching up and biting his lip bringing him down for a kiss. Oh, and what a wonderful kiss it was.

His tongue was so hot, it moved against hers in a magical, dominant way. Sakura was ready to forget her plan and spend a night of passion with Sasuke until he said "Sakura, it would be a punishment if you enjoy it too much"

_Fine, that's the way he wants to play it. No more getting distracted Sakura._ Sakura thought with new determination.

_**That's right!**_ Screamed inner Sakura.

Gathering all her courage Sakura rolled her hips into Sasuke, shocking him and causing a moan to escape his lips. The feeling of his growing cock pulsing against her core, even though covered with cloths, filled Sakura with excitement.

"Oh my, does little Sasuke want to come out and play?" Sakura asked him with an evil smirk.

"Oh I assure you, there's nothing little about him. We will see if you can still walk tomorrow after he is done with you" He whispered in the most husky, seductive voice that was ever heard. It certainly send shivers of anticipation down Sakura's body.

He leaned back down for a forceful and hot kiss, losing himself to the point that his hand that was holding her down began to loosen.

_This is the opening that I needed. _Sakura smirked.

She took her opening, wrapped her legs around his waist, and with her inhuman strength flipped him over so she was strangling his waist with her powerful thighs.

Sasuke was ready to flip them back, but Sakura noticed and started rolling her hips completely distracting him from any thought of doing so. The friction that her movement provided had his eyes rolling back and his waist unconsciously rooking back.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura moaned his name.

"Oh Sakura" Sasuke grunted while reaching for her pants that were stopping his eyes from a much desirable view. But before his hands could reach their destination Sakura slapped them away.

"Oh no, no Sasuke" Sakura said while biting her lip seductively "Now I am in charge"

"Hah" Sasuke snorted back like that was the most absurd thing.

_Well this certainly needs to be fix, _Sakura thought.

_**It's time to show both of our Sasuke-kuns what he is in for, **_laughed inner Sakura in her head.

_Oh yeah._

Sakura, slowly and cautiously as to not raise suspicion, grabbed a collar from her pants back pocket and in a flash wrapped it around Sasuke's neck. Immediately a click was heard.

The click brought Sasuke out of his heaven, "What the hell is this Sakura?" he asked as he tried to pull of the artifact with no results.

"That's a special ninja training color infused with my chakra" she said smiling in triumphant.

_I can't believe I managed to get it on him._

"What the hell is it for?" Sasuke asked, his arousal decreasing and his annoyance growing.

"Think of it as a training collar" She said excitedly.

"For what?"

"Well in the past it was used by ninja for discipline training. But in our case, every time you do something that displeases me it will give you a tiny electric shock and you also have to do any command I give you." said Sakura watching in anticipation for his reaction.

"Don't be ridiculous and take this off" he said pulling at the collar in annoyance.

"Of course I will, but understand that if you want a real relationship you must wear the collar for 3 months. If not, I can take it off right now and we can go our separate ways". Sakura was filled of fear of rejection as she said those words, but she master to not let it show on her face.

"If I agree to wear this for the next 3 months, then you will agree to be mine?" He asked looking at Sakura in question.

"Hai" Sakura nodded agreeing.

"Ahh, this is annoying. Fine, I'll do it" he said in reluctance as he leaned back on the bed using his arms for support.

He took his arms from behind his head, reached for Sakura's hand, and started to pull her down.

"Now come back dow…" Before he could finish his sentence his hold body tensed as he felt an electric shock run down his body.

"OH no, no mister. No sex for now, you haven't even taken me out on our first date, and let me tell you I expect to be surprised." Sakura said with the smile of a vixen.

**So what do you think?**


End file.
